The Other Woman
by HarryLane
Summary: Have you ever seen a movie were there's like a slut who goes around fucking all the married men around town? Right well this situation is like the movies only I'm not a slut and I'm only fucking one married man. Jacob Black. And if it helps my case any I didn't know he was married. But pretty much just like the movies.


The Other Woman

Chapter 1

Leah's POV

Have you ever seen a movie were there's like a slut who goes around fucking all the married men around town? Right well this situation is like the movies only I'm not a slut and I'm only fucking one married man. Jacob Black. And if it helps my case any I didn't know he was married. But pretty much just like the movies.

Flashback: 1 year ago...

"I can't stand those evil little bastards." My best friend Rosalie ranted to me during our carpool duty. Rose and I are elementary school teachers at a private school in Seattle. She teaches fourth grade and I teach kindergarten. This is our second year here and while I enjoy it she hates it.

"Rosalie you just need to be a little more patient with them." I said while laughing uncontrollably.

"Fuck patience. All I wanted the little shits to do was to paste some pasta on a fucking piece of paper and then set them on my desk to let them dry. So then I leave to go to the little girls room and I come back and the litte bastards glued all my papers together! I mean shit. I hate kids." She said quickly without taking one single breath. I just shook my head.

"Why are you a teacher again?" I asked, faking curiosity and giggling.

"Because I fucking love the evil little bastards." She said smiling. I laughed at her new nickame for he kids. Last week it was 'Sneaky little fucks'. "So Leah what are you doing this weekend?"

"Uhh nothing special. I was just gonna stay home and box up the rest of Sam's things." I replied. She nodded in understandment. Sam is my ex fiance. He cheated on me with my cousin so I dumped his ass.

"Listen Leah...I know you don't like the party scene that much but please do me this one teencie weencie favor." She asked with her lip poked out like a child. I rolled my eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Ok so you know that guy...Emmett, the trainer?" She asked.

"Yeah, the one for the Seahawks..right?" I clarified. She blushed and nodded.

"Well since the team is about to go to playoffs you know they have like a little party before the they head off to New York." Shw babbled on, but I interuppted.

"Rose come on. Spit it out."

"Well Emmett invited me to be his date to the party and he said I could bring a friend. And seeing as your my only friend I thought maybe you know you'd want-"

"Rose, I'll go." I said but she just ignored me and kept on rambling.

"to you know go with me as moral support because- Hold up...what?" She said in disbelief.

"I said I'll go. I mean I need this. I haven't been out since me and Sam's split and that was five months ago. So where is it and what time should I be there?" I asked enthusiastically. Rose's eyes nearly popped out of the socket.'

"Um...The Penthouse Club at 8:30." She said unsurely. I smiled and kissed her cheek before getting up to go to my car.

"I'LL SEE YOU THERE ROSE!" I yelled excitedly. She smiled and skipped to her car.

At the party:

"Oh wow. Leah you look fucking amazing." Rosalie said well yelled as we stood at the bar waiting for Emmett to arrive. I smiled in appreciation.

"Really? I was afraid I'd be overdressed." I said smoothing the imaginary wrinkles of my dress. I was wearing my blue Herve Leger cross-over Bandage Dress that reached mid-thigh with my new nude Louboutins.

Well old. My ex, Sam, bought them for my 24th birthday three months ago. When I found out he was cheating I was tempted to throw them out with the rest of his shit, but come on there six hundred dollar shoes.

I'm not that fucking heartbroken.

"No bitch, you look fucking sexy!" She said giggling. I could tell she'd at least two drinks in. Rose was a lot of things but a giggler she was not.

"Oh Leah he's here!" She said excitedly, nodding her head towards the entrance were Emmett stood.

"Should I walk up to him or let him find me?" She asked nervously, fixing the imaginary flaws in her Jenny Packham Pink Star Sequined Cocktail Dress.

She looked flawless. Like a fucking Barbie doll. Well with bigger boobs and a potty mouth.

Looking behind her, I noticed that Emmett was walking this way. I smiled at Rose as she continued to freak the fuck out.

"Rose baby." I said calmly, placing my hands on her shoulders.

"Huh?" She said breathing a little harder than she should have. I shook her lightly, staring into her piercing baby blue eyes.

"You have about 12 seconds to get your shit together. He is on his way over right now." I said nonchalantly, looking in a completely different way. Looking at Rose in my peripheral, I noticed her close her eyes for a few seconds before Emmett approached her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

And wow. Emmett was hot. He was fucking huge too. 6'5 maybe, nothing but pure muscle. He looked like he was about to bust out of his designer suit at any moment. But there was something about his adorable boyish features that made you want to love him. Those dimples were to die for.

I was happy for Rose.

"Hey baby. I'm so glad you could make it." He said kissing her cheek lightly. Rose opened her eyes, eyes filled with surprise and happiness before turning quickly in his arms and jumping into him.

"Emmett!" Rose squealed, as he spun her around before placing her back on the ground.

"Emmy baby, this is my partner in crime, Leah." Rose said, introducing us with a huge smile. I smiled reaching out my hand to shake his.

After we were introduced, all three of us broke into a comfortable conversation before one of Emmett's colleagues stole him away.

"Hey Leah, you wouldn't mind if I stole Rose from you, would you? I want to introduce her to my parents." Emmett said blushing a bit as he watched Rose's shocked reaction.

"No go ahead." I said shooing them off. "Take her away from me. Your cheesy couple shit is making me sick anyway." I said, making the both of them laugh, before Emmett tugged her in the direction of wherever the fuck he needed to go.

As soon as they were out of my sight I turned back to the bartender.

"Can I get a chocolate martini?" I asked. The bartender nodded and began mixing the drinks. Once he finished he handed me the receipt. It was $17.56 for a fucking martini. Taking a sip,I automatically understood why.

It was Godiva. Fucking A.

Moaning at the taste, I reached into my bra before a deep,husky voice stopped me.

"Bill go ahead and put that on my tab and give yourself a nice tip. Also can I get some Courvoisier on the rocks." The voice said. I turned and stared at the owner of that sexy deep voice. When I saw him my jaw nearly dropped. He was beautiful.

He was about 6'4 and looked about my age if not older. I studied all his chiseled features from his head to his toes. He had this perfectly sexy tan skin with shoulder length black hair tied up into a ponytail that would put any man to shame. He had the sexiest five o'clock shadow covering his chin. I just wanted to run my hands across it.

He was wearing only what I could assume was a well tailored dark green designer suit. It clung to his muscular body perfectly and complemented his perfect russet skin tone. Damn.

When my gaze finally met his eyes he smiled brightly showing me all his perfectly white teeth. I licked my lips.

Cocky little bastard, he is.

"Thank you Mr. Black." The waiter said snapping us out of it.

"No problem." He said taking a seat right next to me at the bar. The bartender then passed Mr. Black his drink. I watched intently as this so called Mr. Black sipped his drink. Everything about him was sexy as fuck. Shit.

"You know that was completely unnecessary." I said, clearing my throat to get his attention.

Placing his drink down and smirking at me, he tilted his head and chuckled a bit to himself.

"Oh trust me, it's neccesary. My name's Jacob. And you?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Later that night 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As soon as Jacob closed the door of his room he pinned me against it. I grunted at the rough force but moaned whe he started kissing my neck while rubbing his hands up and down my curvy body. I moaned at the feeling of his body so close to mine. I started rubbing his large erection through his pants and he moaned in my ear.

"Fuck, Leah."

Gigling, I started to clumsily unbutton Jacob's white button down shirt and then his pants. Before I knew it he was standing in front of me only in his boxer briefs. I smiled, biting down on my plump bottom lip when I saw the giant bulge it contained. I pushed him back until the back of his knees hit the bed and he fell on his back. He quickly sat up on his elbows to watch me undress.

I stood in front of him and I slowly unzipped my bandage dress from the back revealing my lacy black bra and panties. I heard Jacob gasp and I smiled cockily.

"Damn..." He said huskily. Keeping my heels on, I walked over to straddle his waist. Once I was in his lap he started running his hands up and down my slim waist and squeezing my ass. I moaned and started grinding my hips into him.

Manhandling was my weakness.

He groaned in my ear and started rubbing my sensitive mound. I bit my lip trying to suppress a moan but I couldn't. It was too much.

"You like that don't you?" Jake whispered in my ear. I nodded and slipped my hand past the waistband of his briefs. He threw his head back and moaned as I started stroking his cock. After getting him fully erect, Jacob grabbed my hand and placed it at my sides.

"What's wrong?" I asked afraid that I did something wrong. Jake smiled and flipped us over causing me to scream in surprise.

"Nothing. I just really want to fuck you now. Is that okay?" He asked politley. Without thinking clearly I said yes. Jacob was quick to pull my panties to the side and slide into me slowly. I bit my lip and wrapped my legs around his waist as his enormous size stretched me.

After a while Jacob started moving inside of me. It felt had been so long and I was so sensitive. His slow thrusts quickly became quick deep thrusts that were on the verge of sending us over. By now I was screaming out his name at the top of my lungs and clawing wildly at his muscular back..

I could feel that coil in the pit of my stomach start to coil until it was almost painful. I think Jacob sensed my need to release because he started rubbing tiny little circles on my sensitive clit. I yelled out his name and came undone. Jacob yelled my name as my walls started to suffocate his dick. I came again when I felt his hot seed spread throughout me. When he was finished he pulled out and rolled over beside me.

"Damn Clearwater...your good."Jacob said while trying to catch his breath. I smiled happily still twitching from that last orgasm and looked over at his sweaty naked body.

"Not so bad yourself Black." I said as I pulled the thin sheet over my naked body. Jacob reached over me and turned the lamp off. After turning things off he snuggled into me and soon enough we were asleep in each others arms.

OK, so remember a few paragraphs back whe I was telling you about how my situation was a little different from the movies. Well I found another difference. Whores in the movies use protection while I'm to drunk to know what a condom is.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0 Next Morning 0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I woke up to the sounds of things being zipped. I slowly sat up with my back against the headboard. As soon as I did it my head started to throb. Great a fucking hangover. I put my hand to my forehead to try to relieve some of the pain but I quickly dropped when I realized I didnt know were I was. I scanned the room until I saw him.

Right Jacob's house. Jacob was fully dressed going back and forth from his closet to four large duffle bags on the floor. When he was walking back to the bags in the front of the bed he caught sight of me and smiled.

"Hey." He said standing in front of the bed.

"Hi." I replied, running my hand through my hair. He smiled again. "You know this isn't how these things work?"

"What?" He said confused. I laughed.

"One night stands. I'm supposed to sneak out before you wake up not the other way around." He laughed aloud and I smiled.

"Well I have to get going. The team's jet leaves in two hours and I can't be late."

"Oh cool..." I said not realizing anything he just said while getting up and stretching my sore limbs. Jacob looked at me liked I was fucking crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just your the first girl who hasn't freaked out when I talk about the team." He said with a tone of relief in his deep voice. I gave him a confused look.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked while pulling my dress back on.

"Oh uh.. I thought you knew. Please dont freak out." He took a deep breath. "I'm the quarterback of the Seattle Pirates." He said nervously. I just busted into fits of laughter.

"What?" He said.

"Dude you just lost SO many cool points. I fucking hate sports." I said while putting my heels back on.

"Oh. Well damn." He said somewhat disapointed. I laughed lightly.

"OK well this was fun and all but I have to be somewhere." I said grabbing my ripped undergarments off the floor and stuffing them in my clutch.

"Oh well can I see you again sometime?" he asked with a little glimmer of hope in his sexy chocalate eyes. I looked him up and down one last time and scoffed when I saw the worst thing EVER.

"Jacob go back to your wife." I said coldly looking down at his wedding ring tanline. His jaw dropped slightly. I rolled my eyes and tried to head to the door when Jacob grabbed my arm, I spun around and glared at him.

"What?"

"Leah please don't be angry." He pleaded.

"I'm not angry. I'm fucking pissed! You lied to me. I feel like such a fucking slut. I can't believe I did that. I'm such a fucking hypocrite." I said yanking my arm out of his grasp and walking to the front door.

"Leah I'M SORRY!" He yelled as I ran into the pouring rain crying.

4 Weeks Later:

I was sitting in the office of my gynecologist waiting for the results of my routine check-up. It was getting kind of late considering I needed to be back at the school before the kids lunch was over. I sat on the table swinging my legs back and forth as I waited for my doctor, Dr. O'Neal to come on.

Just like clockwork, Dr. O'Neal came in with the results in her hands.

"So Doc am I healthy."

"Oh yeah...I just wanna ask you a few questions before you go." She said with a worried expression on her face.

"Umm..ok sure." I said nervously.

"Leah when was last time you had sexual intercourse?"

"Four maybe five weeks ago...Why? What's wrong?"

"Hold on- When was your last menstraul period?" She asked. I thought about. Oh shit. I'm late.

"I'm like ten days late but it's only because I'm stressed." I said more to myself than her. I have been stressed though. Christmas break is coming up and I'm going home to LaPush. I haven't been since high school. Which was like five years ago.

"Leah...was the sex unprotected?" She asked with a dispointted look on her face. I thought back and I realized that he didn't wear a condomn. I covered my mouth with both hands and gasped.

"No." I muttered to myself.

"Leah I went over these results seven times and nothings changed." She took a deep breath and walked over to me put her hand on my shoulder. "Leah your four weeks pregnant." She said.

I shrugged her hand off my shoulder and ran to out the building to my car. I immediatley started bawling as everything dawned on me. I'm pregnant with a kid who's father I barely even know.

I pulled out my iPhone and dialed the first number I thought of.

"Jacob Black's Cell Phone. Please leave your name and we will put you through shortly." A professional female voice spoke.

"Uhhh...Leah Clearwater."

"Please hold." She spoke. I put the phone on speaker and placed it on the dash. I started bawling when I heard the classical music start playing.

Jacob's POV

I was running on the treadmill, getting ready for the final game when my phone started going off. I pressed the button on my bluetooth to answer.

"Yeah...what's up Lexie." I spoke while turning the speed down on the treadmill and jumping off. I started stretching.

"Jacob there is a Leah Clearwater on the line." She said. And to say I was a shocked was an understatement. Leah had been avoiding me ever since she found out I was married. Well if you could even call it that. My wife Nessie, is a pain in my ass. She's just a materialistic bitch. All she does is go on trips and buy shit. The only reason I married her was because her father Edward Cullen, owner of the NFA, threatened to fire me. And I need this job. My dad has been sick for the past few years and I need to pay for all his expensive treatments.

"Uh..Yea go ahead put her through." She agreed and put her through. The phone rang then Leah picked up.

"Jacob?" She asked. I smiled.

"You missed me?" I said as I walked to the outside patio for privacy. I heard Leah sniffle then sob. "Leah babe...what's wrong?"

"Jacob...I-I'm so sorry." She said while sobbing.

"Leah your scaring me...what's going on?" I asked worriedly.

She took a deep breath and then spoke. "Jacob I'm pregnant. The baby's yours. I don't expect you to be apart of it's life but I just thought you should know your going to be a father in 8 months." She said then click. She hung up.

"Oh shit." I muttered to myself as I thought about me being a father of a child who's mother I don't even know. A girl who's not my wife.

Fuck.

* * *

Hey guys! I'm back. I'll be reposting some of my stories that were deleted a while back! ENJOY! Review please.


End file.
